


Let someone ask my heart about your half-drawn arrow.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's right within reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let someone ask my heart about your half-drawn arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 6, 2008.

If he was allowed to say just one thing about Cain Hargreaves, then Riff would always stress the fact that his master possessed the most brilliant mind in the Kingdom. That led to every other facet of Cain’s personality – the sharpness and clarity of his thoughts colored every word, directed every glance and backed every gesture the man made. It also offered the best explanation as to who the young lord truly was, and why he always managed to stay three steps ahead of everyone else, no matter what happened.

 

Of course, most people feared people like Cain; even if they were not aware of it, they resented the fact that he was gifted, capable of seeing patterns and connections where most only saw chance and coincidence. They always found ways to destroy him, be it through modest attempts at chipping away at his reputation, making cutting comments about his age or eccentricities, or – worse yet – trying to end his life.

 

Riff understood the last sort of drive as something cousin to the feelings that his own heart possessed, the things that jolted him awake on odd nights, drenched in sweat and uncomfortably hard between his legs. Years of discipline and a steely resolve to remain faithful to his duties and serve to the best of his abilities was all that kept him from wrapping his hands about that slender neck and squeezing oh-so-gently, just enough to make it difficult to breathe, so that he might give the young man air instead by his own lips.

 

Sometimes, as he lies back and reaches down to relieve himself, Riff wonders if his master truly understood why his most trusted manservant was so willing to follow him to Hell. Briefly, he entertains the idea that maybe, up in the master’s bedroom, the proud young lord of Hargreaves was remedying his own morning trouble, stifling his cries into his pillow lest the maids in the corridor hear.

 

The possibility is there. He has seen the way Cain watches him.


End file.
